Crossfire
by uoduck
Summary: Part 1 of "Winds of Freedom". 5 Times Harry Potter Surprises Daenerys Targaryen and 1 Time Daenerys Surprises Harry. (Daenerys/Harry) Bisexual Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own either GoT or HP but I wish I did. Daenerys deserves better.

* * *

Daenerys walked out of the hall of the Undying, not even sparing a glance to the empty cloak of the warlock that had taken her prisoner, and smiled as Drogon nuzzled against her neck. Viserion and Rhaegal were in her arms, chirping and glaring down at the chains that had held them. She smiled softly and glanced at the hallway before them, hearing Jorah shout for her outside.

As she started walking out, Viserion growled and dug his claws into her arms lightly, not enough to puncture her skin but enough to draw her attention. Viserion moved his wings up and down and stared at something to their left, not the way she had come when she had lost her dragons.

"Viserion?"

Her quiet voice echoed even now throughout the halls before them and that was when she heard the sound of chains. She paused, turning in the same direction that Viserion was looking, and headed that way, her heart racing at the thought of the warlocks having chained another person just like they did her.

Drogon moved about on her shoulder and hissed, a breath of smoke leaving his mouth. Dany swallowed and hastened towards her left, moving past empty rooms and coming to a stop outside the last door. The last door was a wooden one and Viserion was leaning towards it almost like a starving person leaning towards food would. Dany's eyes narrowed as she heard another scratching of chains on the other side. She gently lowered Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal to the stone ground and took a step back.

"Dracarys."

She watched as all three of her children seemed to suck in large breaths of air before exhaling fire towards the door. It wasn't much fire, they weren't that old but it did the trick. All three dragons ran out of fire quickly enough but the door caught on fire and crashed down onto the ground, falling inward.

Drogon turned back to her, a fierce protectiveness in his eyes and Dany reached down to pick the three of them up again. They were warm underneath her hands, boiling almost but it didn't bother her at all as she stepped onto the still smoldering door, glancing inside as she walked into the room. It was small and yet it was laid out like her cell had been, with chains coming out of the walls and ending in cuffs. Cuffs that were wrapped around the wrists of a young man.

Dany took one look at the man, seeing his slumped head and the runed collar at his throat and flinched. The man's black hair was wild and untamed, bits of dirt and blood in it that she could see. He looked as young as she was but his head was down so she couldn't see what the rest of him looked like.

She lowered her children to the floor again and this time Viserion took the lead, peering up at the man with golden eyes and chirping angrily. A groan left the man's throat and Dany's heart skipped a beat, speaking the valyrian word for fire again.

Viserion, Drogon and Rhaegal all breathed fire, their three different colored flames circling each other to envelop the chains holding the man. Dany watched as the chains melted into ash, as the collar around his throat glowed before crackling and disintegrating. After a few seconds, the three dragons closed their mouths and Dany hurried over to the man's side, wrapping an arm around his waist as his knees buckled, dropping him to the floor.

The man let out a strangled gasp as he dropped down to the floor, finally lifting his head up and meeting Dany's eyes. Daenerys stared at him, meeting his bright green eyes easily as her stomach did a flip in her body. Bright green eyes and a vivid scar on his forehead met her sight, the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt as it jutted down his skin.

He stared at her, blinking, before glancing down to the dragons, his eyes widening at the sight of them. "Are… the warlocks dead?"

Dany nodded, wishing she had a cup of water to give to him for his voice was dry and croaked. His voice also had an unfamiliar accent and it made him sound like a highborn noble, if he hadn't been chained up and half dead. "They are. My children killed them for chaining me."

The young man nodded as he caught his fast breaths, meeting her eyes again. "Your children?"

"My dragons. Viserion was the one who heard you first," Dany offered, as he pulled away. She stared at him curiously, wondering… "The warlocks chained you too. Why?"

The man let out a loud exhale, rocked back a little and stumbled, leaning against the wall behind him. "They were draining me of my magic through that collar, greedy men that they were."

"Your… magic?" Dany echoed, looking him over and seeing his odd clothes for the first time. He was wearing a shirt that didn't have long sleeves, just fabric that covered his shoulders, and some kind of clothing that covered his legs.

"Yes. I… am a wizard and they… they caught me on the first day that I arrived here. And… Thank you. I would have been dead in not too terribly long if you hadn't found me."

"It was Viserion that did the finding," Dany offered, her lips twitching up into a small smile. She stood up too, reaching out a hand to help him up. He easily took her hand, fitting his palm into her's and stood up with a loud pleased groan, pulling his hand away to stretch. "What is your name?"

"Harry. I'm just Harry. And you?"

"Daenerys of House Targaryen. What did you mean by calling yourself a wizard?"

Harry glanced her way, his eyes narrowing a little bit before he sighed, stretching and cracking his back. His eyes went loose with pleasure, his hand went up to rub his neck, before quickly pulling it away. "I can use magic. Here…"

He reached out a hand and whispered something under his breath. A soft light filled his palm, glowing with warm light as it flickered in the room. Dany's eyes widened as she watched him wriggle his fingers for a minute, the light following them.

"It's… beautiful," Dany whispered, her heart skipping a beat at the sight. "How… What do you mean they were draining you of your magic?"

"I suppose they wanted a taste of real magic," Harry offered quietly, shrugging a little and grimacing. "That collar… was used to drain me of my magic. If you hadn't found me, I'd be dead in a few hours."

Dany sucked in a tight breath, glancing at the remains of the metal on the floor underneath them. "What does that mean?"

"I was born with my magic," Harry explained, taking a step over and dropping his worn boot over the remains of the collar and smashing it. He glared down at it then looked back to her, his eyes narrowed. "Think of it as my blood. People can't live without their blood and I can't live without my magic. It'd be like…"

"Like living without an arm?"

"No, it'd be worse. I'd be dead," Harry said nonchalantly. "Sooo… Why did they chain you up?"

"They wanted me and my dragons," Dany answered, picking up Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal again. She filed away Harry's words for later and looked him over, seeing Viserion beat his wings a little to try to lean towards Harry. "Do you have family or friends here?"

Harry's eyes narrowed a little bit then shook his head. "I… No, I don't. Not here anyway. This isn't even my world to begin with."

Dany blinked, looking out through the doorway. "This isn't your world?"

"The last thing I remember doing back in my world was flipping through a dodgy looking book," Harry offered, a little hint of bemusement in his voice. "I was going through my godfather's library and well… I suppose I should have known better. Going through random books… Anyway, something activated within it and sucked me in and I landed right in the front of the warlock's temple. I don't even know what country I'm in or what continent I'm on."

"Essos. You're in Essos, in Qarth."

Harry grinned and dipped his head in a nod. "Thanks. You… are not from Essos, are you?"

Dany shook her head. "House Targaryen is from Westeros and before that Valyria."

"But... something must have happened then," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't heard of House Targaryen ruling Westeros. It's House Baratheon, isn't it?"

Dany grimaced but nodded, gesturing for them to leave the room and temple. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and fell into step with her, occasionally glancing at the dragons in her arms. "Robert Baratheon killed my brother and became the Usurper. I am all that is left of House Targaryen."

Harry let out a noise of consideration as they walked. Dany headed back the way she had come, listening to Jorah call out for her. The sun was still half way up in the sky, mid afternoon as Dany judged it, and it was still warm. The visions that she had gotten from the warlocks ran through her mind, of Drogo and their son, Rhaego. The Iron Throne. In that vision, the throne had been surrounded by snow and ice, making her shiver though she had never seen snow before.

"What are the names of the other two?" Harry questioned, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Drogon is the black while Rhaegal is the green," Dany replied, stroking Drogon's head and smiling when he arched into her fingers. "I named Drogon for my husband and Rhaegal for my brother who died on the Trident in Westeros."

"Your husband?"

"Khal Drogo, the horselord of the biggest khalasar of the Dothraki. He died three moons ago."

"I'm sorry."

Dany turned to look at Harry, who caught her eyes, and then turned away, as she saw Jorah and Rakharo.

"Your Grace! I was worried," Jorah called over, running towards her and checking her over with a glance. "Who is this?"

Jorah's hand went to the sword at his belt and Rakharo drew his arakh, pointing it at Harry, who sucked in a tight breath.

"Your Grace?" Harry repeated, looking between the three of them. "What am I missing and should I be bowing?"

Dany let out a surprised laugh and gestured for Jorah and Rakharo to lower their blades. "It's fine. He was chained up like I was. The warlocks wanted him for his power."

Jorah's eyes widened a little before he dropped his hand away from his sword hilt.

"You do not have to bow, Harry. Jorah, Rakharo, this is Harry. Are you… going back to your home now?" Dany questioned, turning to focus on Harry again. Drogon nuzzled into her neck abruptly, causing her to grin at the rough hide of her son.

Harry threw his hands up in the air, frowning. "I don't know how to get back to my home. Is it… alright if I follow you for now? Are you planning on retaking yours?"

"You'd follow a queen that easily?" Jorah asked.

"Uh… yeah? Is there something wrong with following a queen? Does Westeros not have equal inheritance laws?"

Jorah shook his head and Dany frowned. "I thought Dorne did."

"They do. The rest of Westeros does not."

"That's something I'm going to change," Dany said, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Where I come from, there have been quite a few queens on the throne," Harry remarked, catching her eyes again. "You saved my life so yeah, I'll follow you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you find anything in Astapor?" Dany questioned, raising an eyebrow Harry's direction.

Harry turned around in the saddle to look at the Queen who had saved his life, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. They had just left Astapor and Harry could still see the smoke rising above the ruined walls. When he had followed Dany to meet with the man who owned the Unsullied, he had had low expectations for the men in charge of the fighting force. He had still been disappointed, his stomach roiling in his gut as Kraznys mo Nakloz mutilated one of the Unsullied right in front of them.

The soldier had not reacted at all to the pain of having a piece of his skin sliced off and that had made Harry reaffirm his decision to stick with Dany. She was freeing slaves and he wasn't about to argue with that. When the Westerosi knight, Ser Jorah Mormont, had told them both of the tale of the Three Thousand of Qohor, about how three thousand Unsullied had withstood 25,000 Dothraki screamers or cavalry, Dany had been intrigued though hesitant about buying slave soldiers.

Now… they were both of the mind that the soldiers would be better treated with them than with anyone else. And since Dany had freed them the instant that the transaction had been made, they were no longer slaves. Daenerys had also freed Missandei, a young woman who had been an assistant to the man in charge. The young woman rode behind Dany, her dark eyes watching the two of them.

Harry hadn't understood any of the Valyrian that Daenerys had spoken but it had a certain sound to it that reminded him of when he spoke parseltongue, except without the hisses.

"Not so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back home," Harry finally answered, shifting in the saddle. Riding a horse was still new to him too but it was better than sailing on that ship from Qarth to Astapor. That had made him sick for the first day or two and he had caught Dany teasing him on more than one occasion. "I'm all for helping you take the throne in Westeros though. Ser Jorah."

"Yes?" Jorah said, urging his horse towards theirs.

Ser Barristan stayed behind them, more flanking Dany than Harry as her first queensguard knight and Lord Commander. The minute that he had realized this was a world of knights and queens and kings, his heart had flipped in his chest. He knew Ron would have totally loved it and Hermione would break down at all the new knowledge to be found in this new world.

"Does Westeros have any… big libraries?" Harry questioned, turning to look at Jorah Mormont, the exiled knight from Westeros. "Or… anything like that?"

"There is Oldtown," Jorah replied, narrowing his eyes in thought. "That is where all the maesters go to learn in the Citadel."

"Oldtown is where King Aegon was crowned," Barristan added thoughtfully. "It is the seat of House Hightower."

Harry nodded before turning to look at the landscape that surrounded them. The Unsullied walked behind them and then the baggage train was yet behind the Unsullied, along with the livestock and few remaining Dothraki from Dany's khalasar. In all, their 'train' lasted a mile or two long with 10,000 Unsullied and three dragons.

* * *

"What is your world like?" Dany questioned, as Harry stepped into her tent a week later. Yunkai lay in front of them, two miles away, the stars glittering down on them as they made ready to take the city. The moon was particularly bright this evening, perhaps a remnant of the bright sun during the day. Dany was sitting on the long couch that they had taken with them from Astapor, at the opposite end of the tent, with Missandei standing by her side. "I am curious."

"Well…" Harry trailed off, as he sat down opposite her, sparing a glance to where Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal were curled up in the corner of the tent. He could see Jorah and Barristan standing guard outside the tent, along with a few men of the Unsullied. "It's big, for starters. Where I'm from… the country is called England and the world's population is split into half mundane people, people with no magic, and people like me, with magic. The wizards and witches of the past hid themselves away from the mundanes as we were… different, scarier. So my world is hidden away and there are laws that say you cannot tell mundane people about magic."

"Your people… were hunted?" Dany asked softly, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes. A hundred years before I was born, there were witch trials and hunts," Harry offered quietly, hearing booted footsteps pass by their tent. The crackling of flames on torches or fireplaces filled the air as soldiers lit them, whinnying of horses and howling of dogs filled the air as well. "From what I understand, the victims of the trials and hunts were not actually witches or wizards. They were just innocent people caught up at the wrong time in the wrong place."

Dany grimaced. "I was hunted too, before Ilyrio Mopatis took me and my brother into his manse. Before Viserys sold me to Drogo."

"Drogon is named after your ex and Viserion after your brother, aren't they?"

"Yes. Rhaegal is named for my eldest brother, Rhaegar, who died on the Trident."

"I never had any siblings but I did have a cousin," Harry remarked, frowning at the thought. He had just defeated Voldemort when something had thrown him here so he hadn't known what happened to the Dursleys other than they had moved. "He was an asshole though so I don't…"

Dany's lips twitched up into an amused grin. Harry could see Missandei twitch with suppressed amusement and smiled. "'Asshole'?"

Harry snorted. "It's a… bad word in my world. Means the person is shitty or bad. I lived most of my life with my aunt and uncle and their son because my parents were murdered when I was 15 months old."

"Murdered?" Dany echoed, her purple eyes narrowing.

Viserion and Drogon sleepily opened their eyes, the cream colored dragon and the black, and peered up at them both. Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight, his heart skipping a beat. "You know… the dragons in my world were… not like these ones. They were never ridden because… they liked to eat people."

"House Targaryen has a history of dragonriders," Dany remarked, grinning as Drogon went back to sleep, curling his head over Viserion's body. "Viserys told me of King Aegon and his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya, and their dragons, Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar. I didn't pay much attention to Viserys near the end of… his life but when I was younger I did."

"The wizarding world gave me the name The Boy-Who-Lived after that night," Harry started, closing his eyes briefly and then reopening them. "There had been a prophecy about one who might stand a chance against defeating the Dark Lord and it had been me."

"Dark lord?" Missandei repeated, looking between Dany and Harry.

"Voldemort. He was a wizard who had gone… more or less insane," Harry explained, sitting deeper into the seat underneath him. "By the time I killed him, he didn't have a nose, or at least, he didn't have a human nose."

Dany blinked and wrinkled her nose at the thought. "How did that happen?"

"In my fourth year of schooling," Harry started. "Wizards and witches went to school to learn how to cast spells and such. When I was 15 months old, Voldemort had come to my home and killed my parents. My dad died trying to stop him and my mom died to protect me. Now I know that it was her love that saved my life but everyone in the wizarding world thought I had done it because I was special. Voldemort tried to kill me too and I survived the one curse that no one before had ever survived. The killing curse."

Dany's eyes narrowed at his words. "There is a killing curse?"

"Yes, though in my world, if you cast it, you'd immediately go to prison. There were only three curses that would get you sent to prison and it's one of them. Anyway, I survived the killing curse and lost my parents. Nearly everyone I ran into when I rejoined the wizarding world remembered that I had survived the killing curse. No one really thought about the fact that I'd lost my parents too."

"What happened to Voldemort?" Missandei asked, her eyes narrowed. "Did… he get caught?"

"He… The killing curse rebounded," Harry said, yawning and glancing in the direction of Yunkai. "It… reduced him to a bodiless spirit and for ten years, he was thought to be dead."

Dany's skin went pale at the explanation. "Bodiless spirit?"

Harry nodded, wrinkling his nose. "I met him for the first time when I was 11 years old in my first year of school. He was just a spirit that living in another person's head. It wasn't… pretty or pleasant."

"That sounds horrible," Dany said, her voice faint. "I cannot even imagine what that is like. You said you lived with your… cousin?"

"That was also not pretty or pleasant. They treated me like a servant, maybe even less of a servant and more of a… I suppose there are whipping boys in this world," Harry offered, shrugging. "They treated me like a whipping boy and not as family."

Dany's eyes narrowed. "Did someone not notice their treatment of you?"

Harry sighed and crossed his legs, pondering that question. "My friends knew. Until I started school at Hogwarts, the wizarding school, I just thought it was normal. Now I know it's not."

"It is not normal," Dany agreed, looking over at Missandei, who lifted her shoulders in a small shrug.

"It's all tied up in how long Dumbledore, my… mentor figure, knew about the piece of Voldemort's soul in my head."

"Pardon?" Missandei asked, blinking at him in confusion.

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul in your head?" Dany echoed, her eyes widening so much that he thought they might fall out of her head.

"Yeah? When he tried to kill me the first time, when the curse rebounded, a piece of his soul detached itself and came to me," Harry explained warily. "It's why I had to let him kill me at the end."

Viserion jolted awake at that, his reptilian eyes narrowing and a rumble left his throat. Harry grinned a little and reached out a hand, letting the small dragon sniff his palm. They were the size of a small dog, the three of them, and Harry wasn't quite sure how big they would grow. Dany had said that they wouldn't stop growing, having heard that from her brother, and Harry had been amazed to hear that. "I'm alright though. I'm pretty sure I'm not dead still."

Dany let out a strangled laugh. "You said that was only a week before you arrived here. How…"

"When Voldemort cast the killing curse at me for the second time, he ended up killing the soul piece in me," Harry said, running a hand through his hair and tracing his scar before dropping his hand. "He didn't actually kill me but for a minute there…"

"I am glad you did not die," Dany offered quietly, her lips twitching up in a small smile.

"I'm glad I didn't either. I thought for sure Dumbledore was sending me to slaughter at that point."

"You were being used as a pawn," Missandei spoke, drawing their attention.

"I… Yeah. I was angry for a good portion of my fifth year and then during the war," Harry murmured.

"My brother used me as a token to get the Dothraki to fight for him," Daenerys said, dipping her head in nod and brushing some silver hair back from her face. "I understand being used as a pawn."

Harry caught Dany's eyes, looking into violet eyes that held so much determination in them, and nodded in return. _Never again._


	3. Chapter 3

Dany stared up at the slave girl, her heart beating fast within her chest and sweat dripping down her back.

"There's one on every mile marker between here and Meereen," Ser Barristan remarked quietly, exchanging glances with Jorah.

"And how many miles are there between here and Meereen?" Dany finally spoke, taking another deep breath in an attempt to hold back tears. Missandei was quiet behind her while she could hear Harry suck in a tight, shaky breath.

"164, your Grace," Jorah answered. "We can go ahead of you and bury them. There's no need to see this."

"I will look at everyone of them," Dany ordered, turning to look at Missandei and Grey Worm. Neither of them had said a word about it. They were used to this kind of treatment from slave masters and Dany howled inwardly, wanting justice for the children that couldn't protect themselves. "Remove their collars before you bury them. They're free."

Jorah dipped his head in a nod, heading to the back of the lines to organize burial detail.

"I'll fly ahead," Harry offered, his eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. "See if any are still alive."

"The dragons aren't big enough to fly on," Dany said, raising an eyebrow. Drogon cried out above them as the three of them flew in circles through the sky. They had grown even bigger since they had left Yunkai, perhaps roughly the size of a small pony. It would still be a while before Dany was confident about heading to Westeros with them.

"I have alternate means of flight," Harry offered, his lips twitching up into a faint grin. The smile did not reach his eyes though and his voice was quiet but there was a hint of anger underneath. "Slavery… My world still had it when I left but in more subtle ways and nothing like this."

"There may be none alive," Barristan remarked, dipping his head in a nod when Harry glanced his way. "It is hot and dry and we do not know when they were taken."

"I'm going to look anyway," Harry argued, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have a soft spot for children. Your Grace?"

"Go. Be careful. We do not know if Meereen has sell swords fighting for them like Yunkai had."

Harry nodded, pulling out a rough looking broom from his bag and resizing it in front of them. "This isn't my firebolt but I think it'll work just fine. Hopefully. If I did the spell right."

Dany's eyes widened and she reached out to grab his hand just before he mounted up.

Harry caught her eyes, blinking once, twice before his eyes softened a little. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Dany sighed and let him go, her heart skipping a beat at the look in his eyes. Harry nodded and then mounted his roughly made broomstick, kicking it up into the air and taking off ahead of their forces. She watched him fly over the path, keeping low to the ground, and then turned around herself, signaling to Grey Worm to call out the march.

The sound of thousands of booted footsteps followed her as she mounted up on her mare again and led the way, this time with Missandei next to her. Dany caught her friend's eyes, her stomach roiling as she watched the few men that Jorah had picked for burial detail start to take the slave girl down from the cross.

"Are you alright?"

"I am used to this," Missandei remarked quietly. "Slaves are expendable, your Grace."

"Not to me, you're not. You are human beings, not property."

Missandei's eyes narrowed and then she sighed, the start of a small grin on her face. "I am just beginning to learn that."

Dany frowned and urged her horse closer towards Missandei, reaching out a hand. Missandei blinked and stared at her for a moment before returning the gesture, her hand falling onto Dany's palm. Dany curled her fingers around Missandei's, squeezing in reassurance, before withdrawing and urging her mare into a trot.

* * *

Nearly half an hour passed before Dany saw Harry again, flying back towards them with passengers on his broom. They had passed ten horrifying mile markers before he was visible and buried all ten children, removing their collars before taking them down. Her eyes widened and she turned around in the saddle to call the march to a stop.

Grey Worm called to his men and the sudden silence was deafening but Harry was not at all quiet as he sped towards them.

"Get a tent set up!" Harry called out, his arms wrapped around two children on his broom as he landed gently before Dany. "These two need shade!"

"What do you need?" Dany questioned, dismounting from her mare and hurrying over to take one of the children, a girl, from Harry's arms. The other child was a boy, his head full of dark hair and blood covering all four of his limbs. Dany peered down at the girl in her arms, her dark hair full of blood and dirt, and her hands and feet had holes in them, blood dripping slowly out.

"Hot water, clean fabric that can be used as bandages," Harry said, dropping his makeshift broom to the ground and holding the boy close. "They're both unconscious but alive. Oh, and drinking water. They're dehydrated as well."

Dany turned around to shout out orders but Missandei was ahead of her. Grey Worm and some of the men were setting up a big tent while others were taking the horses over the nearby stream to water them. Dany looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow in question.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and then shook his head. "None of the others were alive."

"Do you know healing spells?" Dany asked, hearing Missandei call out to her that the tent was set up. "Come on."

The girl was whimpering in her arms and Dany loosened her arms around the girl, holding her under her legs and shoulders, as she stepped into the hastily set up tent. Some furs had been thrown to the ground, providing a shield from the dirt and sand underneath. Harry followed her and as soon as he was inside, as they were both inside and out from under the sun, both children let out loud sighs.

The girl in her arms went limp and Dany's eyes widened, her heart racing. "Is she…"

Harry looked up, catching her eyes and reached out, placing his fingers underneath the girl's chin. He left them there for a minute, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "No. She's still alive but barely. Where's Hermione when you need her. Ugh, I should have learned some healing spells before the war. I'll do what I can."

He withdrew his fingers and they both turned to watch as Missandei came in with supplies. Two of the older women of Dany's small khalasar came in as well, bearing two pots of water and canteens.

"Is there anything I can do, your Grace?"

Dany turned to see Daario Naharis step into the tent, his hand on the dagger at his waist. "Be my eyes. Scout Meereen for me."

Daario nodded, staring at both her and Harry for a moment before walking out.

Harry lay the boy down onto the fur, taking out his wand and muttering words in the language of magic. Dany watched him work, laying the girl down too, making sure she was comfortable.

"You admit to not knowing something?" Dany asked quietly, unsure if talking would distract Harry from his work but wanting to know the answer to her question.

"Yeah? Do men not admit to not knowing things here?" Harry questioned, looking between Dany and Missandei as the two older women set down a pot of water and a pile of rags.

Missandei's lips twitched up into a small grin and Dany snorted.

Harry grinned a little and reached over to the pot, murmuring something under his breath. The water immediately started to boil, steam rising from the surface of it. Dany watched as he did the same to the rags, only whispering different words, and watched as the rags seemingly cleaned themselves, the dirt, blood, and whatever else was on them vanishing.

The girl let out a louder whimper, drawing the boy's attention, and Dany hesitated before reaching out to card her fingers through her hair, slow and gentle. The girl froze at the touch, her very clear bones standing out and her thin shoulders curling inward in fright. She had been light in her arms, not much fat on her body but Dany supposed it made sense. Slaves weren't given too much food to begin with. Missandei was of the same build, thin but she had a surprising amount of strength within her. They both did. The girl's skin was dirty but from what Dany could see of it, it was lighter than Missandei's but darker than her own.

"It's alright, sweetling," Dany whispered. "You're safe."

The girl slowly uncurled, opening her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes. Dany smiled down at her and continued to card her fingers through her hair. She stayed with her as Harry gently laid his wand against the boy's skin, whispering words in the language. Cracks filled the air and the boy yelled out, startled and in pain.

Harry flinched and murmured reassuring words, reaching down to entwine his fingers with the boy's. "It's alright. You're safe. You're alright."

Quiet whimpers left the boy's throat as Harry worked, muttering spells over the boy and girl. Dany watched as the injuries left by being nailed to the posts slowly but surely mended themselves, skin knitting together and the gashes vanishing altogether. Dany reached out to grab a clean rag, dunked it in the warm water and started to clean the girl's skin, rubbing soothing circles with the rag.

"Your Grace, you'll get your dress dirty," Missandei whispered, kneeling down at her side. "Let me."

"I don't care."

"There are cleaning spells for that," Harry spoke up, peering up at the two before turning back to the girl. The boy's breathing had slowed with sleep in the past few minutes and Dany let out a sigh of relief. "For clothes and other household things. If that's what you're worried about."

Dany grinned and saw Missandei roll her eyes in bemusement before she grabbed a clean rag too.

* * *

Daenerys padded through her new rooms at the top of the Great Pyramid of Meereen, looking at the fairly big bed at the opposite end of the room. She had laid claim to the chambers at the top of the pyramid, on the 33rd floor, chambers that were bigger than any tent she had ever seen. They were much more elegant than anything she was used to, including Ilyrio Mopatis' manse, and it made her feel… uneasy.

It was her first night as Queen of Meereen. Grey Worm had already installed the banner of House Targaryen on the roof of the pyramid, the red three-headed dragon flowing in the wind. She could hear the occasional roar of Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal as they flew over the city, free and high above everyone else. Ser Barristan and Jorah had taken quarters on the floor beneath her's, with Missandei in a room across from her.

Harry had taken a room in the northern side of the pyramid, on the same floor with Barristan and Jorah. She had lost track of him during the siege of the city but she figured he would check in with her soon. He had left her side in their tour of the city, to go visit a tavern. She had stared at him for a few minutes after he had turned his back, idly wondering if he was going to head for a brothel. Her heart had beat rebelliously at the thought but she knew she had no right to ask that of him, to chose her.

Grey Worm and a few of the lower ranking men of the Unsullied were quartered on the lower floors, as well as Daario. And finally, her remaining khalasar were quartered in the lower floors. Sera and Belaro, the two children they had rescued from the mile posts were staying with her khalasar as the older women had taken them under their wing. Most of them were keeping near the stables on the lowest levels and that hadn't exactly surprised her. There had been some magnificent looking horses in stables when they had taken the city and the pyramid itself. Dany had even seen at least one elephant in the stable to the east.

As she walked through her chambers, she took in the various pieces of art that were hung on the walls and wondered about the dragon skulls in the Red Keep. Wondered if they had gone to dust. She stopped at the big door to the balcony and pushed it open, letting in warm air and a bit of a breeze.

The night opened before her, the only spots of natural light being the bright moon and stars. Torches and fire pits in the city below them shone brightly but not as bright as the moon, not as strong.

Harry was standing on the balcony, leaning against the curtain wall and looking out over the city. His hair was even more wild this evening, spread out against his shoulders and back. He hadn't kept the clothes he had come with, instead choosing to buy well made tunics and leggings from merchants that they had found in Astapor. Viserion was hovering in the air before them, his muzzle stuck out towards Harry's outstretched hand. Viserion's golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he stared right at Harry.

Dany leaned against the doorway, her eyes narrowed as she watched the two of them.

"You know I can sense you," Harry said quietly, as Viserion finally moved forward, perching his clawed legs on the curtain wall that surrounded the balcony. Dany could see Drogon coming in as well, the only thing she could see of him were his eyes. She watched as Viserion let out a low rumble in his throat, some smoke leaving his mouth, and then exhaled deeply and finally leaned his nose against Harry's palm.

"How does he feel?" Daenerys questioned, taking a step away from the pillar she was leaning against and walking over to Harry's side. Viserion huffed out a loud breath and turned to nuzzle into her as well but for a shorter time than she was used to from him.

"Warm, for starters," Harry said, turning to look at her as Viserion seemingly nuzzled into him more. "They're tiny balls of power in my magical vision. Fire power anyway."

Dany laughed quietly and held out her hand to Drogon when he landed on the wall.

"Is there a way I could see how you look at them?" Dany asked, stroking Drogon's neck and grinning when he leaned into her.

Harry let out a noise of consideration and then held out his hand towards her. Viserion growled low in his throat, moving to reach Harry's other hand. Harry laughed at the dragon's antics and used his other hand to stroke Viserion's neck.

"You big cat," Harry muttered, his voice fond.

Dany laid her hand in Harry's without hesitation and gasped as her vision lit up, spots of light filling places where actual light was not. "What is this?"

"The light you see is power," Harry explained, entwining their fingers loosely. "Any kind of magic or power is visible to you now, at least as long as I've got the spell going and you're holding onto me."

Dany gazed at Drogon and Viserion, her eyes wide and her heart racing at the sight. They both had a ball of power within them, strands of it going throughout their bodies. It was red in color, red and orange and gold, the color of fire. A small strand of Drogon's power flowed out of his body and went right into her, wrapping around her body as she looked down at herself. The strand was thick, like a rope tying her and Drogon together.

Viserion had the same but it was straining towards Harry, more of a string than a rope. Viserion had started to bond with Harry, the same as Drogon had done with her.

She turned to look at Harry and sucked in a tight breath at the size of his own power.

"I can see your magic, can't I?"

"Yes. What's it look like?" Harry questioned, a lightness to his voice that she hadn't heard before.

"It's… blue and red and green all at the same time," Dany tried, tilting her head in confusion as she looked at him. "It looks almost as big as an ocean."

"Seen many oceans, have you?"

Dany snorted. "No. Have you?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't. Those are my power reserves in any case," Harry explained. "If you had looked at my power right when we had first met… it would have been the size of a small puddle."

Dany nodded and continued looking, seeing his power entwined tightly within where his heart would be. "You really meant it."

"Hmm?"

"You said you would have been dead if I had not found you when I did," Dany said, realizing as she did that her hand was still in Harry's. "That the warlocks were draining your magic and that would have killed you."

"Yes. The wizards and witches of my country are born with magic so our magic is tightly connected to our bodies. It's not like the magic comes from our wands anyway."

"Alright. You can stop," Dany finally said, pulling her hand away from his.

It was quiet for a few minutes on the balcony after Harry stopped the spell. The only sounds that filled the air were the sounds of the dragons, their breathing and the flap of the banner on top of the pyramid.

"Some time you'll have to tell me your story," Harry finally remarked, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "Who your parents were and how you ended up exiled in Essos."

"You heard it from Ser Jorah, didn't you?"

"I want to hear it from you."

Dany sighed and leaned against the curtain wall, watching as Drogon and Viserion both took off back into the sky. "Viserys only told me so much about our family. He told me of Aegon the Dragon and his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys, and about their dragons. I don't know much of House Targaryen's history otherwise."

"I could… scrounge up some history books," Harry offered, glancing down at the city below them. "There's bound to be a book seller in this big city."

"I'd like that."

"Alright. It's a plan," Harry said, clearing his throat and turning to face her. "Your Grace."

Dany's lips twitched up into a small grin, seeing Harry's green eyes go soft in the torchlight from her chambers. He dipped his head in a nod in a shadow of a bow and turned to go, walking back through her chambers and heading to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rhaenys and Visenya sounded like they were amazing women," Harry said, glancing down at the big behemoth of a book on the table in front of them. The doors to the balcony were open, letting in the cool morning air and the light from the sun. "Dragon queens themselves. Also… Princess Rhaenys, the Queen Who Never Was. If I knew how to travel back in time for more than a few hours… she would be the first one I'd want to meet."

Daenerys nodded as she flipped through the pages of illustrations, seeing the family tree of House Targaryen drawn on one of them. "I would have loved to meet them too, as well as my eldest brother. I never met Rhaegar or my mother, Queen Rhaella. Barristan said my brother was melancholy."

"A lot of these women died in childbirth," Harry remarked, peering over at her and seeing her shoulders curl inward. Daenerys was wearing a light blue dress, one that curved around her waist and left one shoulder bare. Her hair was loose on her shoulders, brushed out and beautiful. She looked like a queen in the moonlight and Harry didn't think he had ever seen a woman as beautiful as her, his heart skipping a beat when he had first seen her this morning. "It wasn't your fault that your mother died having you."

Dany met his eyes and nodded, staying quiet for a few minutes. Her violet eyes were narrowed intently, getting ready to rule Meereen during the day and listen to everyone's complaints. Most of the people wanted the fighting pits opened up again, wanted more violence and death. She had never found violence to be exciting and would never understand what people were saying about the pits, about how they were entertainment. "Viserys… felt differently."

"Dany, it's not your fault. Rhaella… was exhausted and alone," Harry offered quietly, walking around the table and coming to stand in front of her. "Her oldest son had just died and she had had many stillbirths and miscarriages throughout the years."

"My father."

Harry grimaced, remembering what they had heard from Ser Barristan the other day. "You are not your father. There were many Targaryens, from what we've read, that did not go insane or mad."

Dany stared at him with blank eyes and Harry reached out a hand, palm up. Daenerys reached out too, placing her hand in his and closed the distance, leaning into him gently. He closed his arms around her lightly, turning them both to look out through the balcony and out to Meereen.

"Reopening the fighting pits might be a good idea," Harry said after a few minutes. "The very idea of people seeing violence and death as entertainment makes me sick but this is Meereen. We only took it six months ago and they've already had to cope with losing their slaves. Too many changes very quickly might…"

"What if Westeros has the same kind of thing? Am I supposed to just let them?" Dany questioned quietly though there was no hesitation in her voice.

"From what Ser Barristan said… Westeros outlawed slavery and I'm pretty sure there's no fighting pits," Harry answered, shrugging. "I think Jorah mentioned something about tourneys instead. And those are never to the death. Knights and chivalry and all that. I think ruling is all about compromise. In order to stop slavery here, their fighting pits remain open. Besides, it keeps the people happy and not pondering mutiny, the Sons of the Harpy aside."

Dany let out a quiet laugh and looked at him, meeting his eyes with her own.

"Where have you have been going on the nights you leave the pyramid?" Daenerys questioned, seeing Drogon and Viserion out of the corner of her eyes as they flew in the morning sky. Both dragons were flying through clouds, making them hard to see. As Drogon flew into a thicker cloud, he wasn't really that visible but ever since Harry had shown her that spell, she could always feel where Drogon was. It was like something had unlocked within her, something that aided in her bond with the dragon. "You disappear after my counsel with the people."

"If you're trying to ask if I'm going to brothels, I'm not. Or… I haven't had sex with anyone but I did end up going to a brothel," Harry explained, his heart skipping a beat at the look in her eyes. There was heat in her purple eyes, something like what he had seen in Remus and Sirius' eyes during his fifth year. "It was to help a woman give birth. I've been trying to figure out who these Sons of the Harpy are so I'm exploring the city under cover."

"You helped a woman give birth?"

"Yes. I had a few potions with me when I landed here four years ago but I used up the last one up helping her," Harry said, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "She had helped one of your men a week ago and saw me healing. It was nice… bringing life into the world instead of taking it. I've always wanted a family of my own."

Dany nodded, her lips twitching up into a small, wistful smile. "You know I can't carry a child again. Ever since Mirri Maz Duur and her blood magic."

"Sex isn't always about reproduction, at least in my world," Harry spoke, meeting her eyes and grinning a little. "Back in my world, women could buy birth control products like potions and such. Though with the impression that I'm getting here, that would be hard to tackle. Westerosi lords apparently need heirs after all."

Dany's eyes narrowed and she turned around to look out at Meereen briefly before focusing on him again. "Are you planning on staying?"

Harry took a step closer towards her, pondering the answer to that question. "It's been at least a few months since I've thought about going home, enough that I don't… know the answer. I appeared here right after I defeated Voldemort, on that first night. I don't know what I would have done as a career or afterwards and… I didn't particularly like being in the spotlight."

"You didn't like being a hero?"

Harry shook his head, meeting Dany's eyes. "I was the one who people thought would bring the end to Voldemort. It was all on me at the very end and in the last few hours between killing him and coming here… People started to look at me like I had saved the world, like I was their savior. I lost my godfather, my godfather's husband-"

"Godfather's husband?" Dany repeated curiously, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yeah. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were lovers. I don't know if they had ever… gotten married but they were certainly together in all the ways that mattered," Harry muttered. "Not that that stopped the world from tearing them apart but I know they loved each other very much."

"Two men?"

Harry nodded. "In my world, men fell in love with other men and women fell in love with other women. Or men could fall in love with both men and women and women could fall in love with both men and women. Granted, it took awhile for it to be accepted in public and people fought against it for a long time but the right to marry was finally given to us."

"Us?"

"I'm…" Harry trailed off, seeing her eyes widen a little. "I like both men and women."

Dany blinked and they both turned to look at the door as Missandei, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jorah walked in. Missandei led the way over to them, looking between them with a worried frown on her face. Barristan's eyes were narrowed and something about his expression told Harry that it would be another long day ahead. Jorah was pale, his arms at his sides.

"Ser Barristan?"

"Your Grace, we need to talk about Ser Jorah."

* * *

Harry stood behind Dany a month later, as the queen heard that day's supplicants. The line was full of people wanting to address the queen and let her know of their problems, some of them nobles of Meereen while others were former slaves. Missandei stood on Dany's other side, occasionally translating and advising the queen. Ser Barristan and Grey Worm stood behind them, quiet but intimidating guardians.

Ser Jorah had been exiled, breaking Dany's heart in the process. Harry had been surprised as well, at the news that Jorah had been spying on Daenerys and her brother before Harry had met them. From what he had seen of the man, he was very loyal to his queen, now anyways. Jorah had sent word to King Robert Baratheon that Daenerys had been pregnant, had been wed to Khal Drogo.

"You are free to make your own choice," Daenerys remarked quietly, drawing his attention to the current petitioner, an old man who was kneeling before them. "If you want to resell yourself to your old master, you can. I am not going to force my will upon the citizens of Meereen."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Daenerys dipped her head in a nod and Missandei gestured for the older man to follow her out.

Harry took a step around the seat and peered at Dany, looking her over.

"He said there were many more men and women who want the same," Dany whispered, closing her eyes briefly before reopening them. "I wanted to stop slavery for good, not have this happen."

"It'll take a while," Harry commented, shrugging and looking over at the great door before focusing on Daenerys. "Slavery's been around for hundreds of years. I don't think change will just happen over night. Even the Valyrians practiced slavery from what I read."

"They did," Ser Barristan confirmed from his position. "They took prisoners of war and made them into slaves and that was hundreds of years ago before the Doom of Valyria. Queen Nymeria and her warrior men and women lived during that time. That's why they fled to Dorne, to escape the Valyrians and their dragons."

"When slavery was outlawed in your world, what happened?" Dany asked, turning to look at him, her violet eyes narrowed in thought.

"There was a period of reconstruction," Harry offered, sitting down on the edge of the dais and sighing. "At least in the main country where slavery was. There was even a war fought over slavery in that other country. People in the south wanted to continue to buy slaves to work on their plantations. It wasn't… a pleasant time."

"What happened after that war then? Surely former slaves didn't just resell themselves to their former masters," Dany said, frowning as her shoulders curled.

"They turned into indentured servants," Harry said, grimacing. "It took several years for people to… settle, more or less. In my world, slavery just took a different form throughout the years."

Dany frowned and turned to look out of the windows. Harry studied her before turning to look as Missandei brought in the next petitioner. The next man had a bundle of cloth in his arms and there was clearly something else in that bundle, making jangling noises but Harry couldn't see what it was.

When the man arrived at the bottom of the steps, he stopped and frantically spoke in another language, laying down his bundle and gesturing at it. Missandei stepped forward and talked in the same language, her eyes narrowing.

"He says… the winged shadow came down and burned some of his sheep," Missandei translated.

Dany sucked in a tight breath and stood up, walking down the steps to stop in front of the man. Harry watched as her shoulders curled further inward, her body freezing.

"Hazzea. My girl."

Harry's eyes widened and he stood up, walking down to stop next to Dany, his heart pounding in his chest. The bones in the cloth bundle lay there on the stone floor, burned to a crisp. The skull was definitely human, the hands and the feet more so.

"_Fuck."_

Missandei blinked at him and turned to look at Dany.

Dany turned to him, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Her eyes were wide with horror.

Harry nodded, his heart aching at her expression. "It's human."

Dany looked like she had been gut punched, like her world had come crumbling down.

"I should have seen this coming," Harry muttered faintly. "We need to-"

"Chain them up?" Dany finished, her voice shaky.

"Well… No, but that's our plan c, alright? Plan B is to get them regular food and to establish a better bond with them," Harry whispered. "Get them to realize that humans are not food."

Daenerys paled even more and Harry reached out, entwining their fingers and not even caring that anyone else saw them.

"I've seen a chained up dragon and it's not pretty."

Dany nodded, her fingers trembling in his. "Missandei, tell him we will give him coins to cover the price. Hazzea will rest in the Temple of the Graces and candles will burn in her honor."

"I'll see if speaking parseltongue to them will do anything," Harry added, shrugging at the thought. "Might not do anything but it's worth a try. For as long as we stay here, I'd suggest reaching out to a local butcher or farmer and get them to set aside a portion of their livestock for the dragons. Send them money each month or moon's turn as you call it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you sense him now?" Harry asked, as they sat on the terrace on top of the pyramid. It was a pretty morning, cloudless and warm but not too hot. The few trees that were growing in the garden on the terrace were moving in a slight breeze, cooling both of them off. Harry had long since gotten used to sweating even in the mornings in Meereen but this morning, the temperature wasn't as high as it could have been. He sat cross legged across from Daenerys, who mirrored him.

Dany closed her eyes, quieting her thoughts, pushing away the needs of her city and let out a deep breath. She could hear the occasional movement of the Unsullied men as they stood at the door to the terrace, watching over her and to some lesser extent, Harry. Dany had given Ser Barristan the day off, knowing that she wouldn't need extra protection for the day now that she had given her approval to reopen the fighting pits.

Sounds dropped away in minutes as she concentrated on her breathing until the only thing that she heard was the sound of wings. An alien presence filled her mind, warm and burning. She could hear the sound of sheep around her, hear people yelling under her. "Is Drogon… Is he in the sky?"

"You would know the answer to that question," Harry remarked quietly, his voice sounding close to her and far away at the same time. "Call him."

"Dro-"

"Not aloud. With your mind," Harry explained.

"With my mind?" Daenerys questioned faintly, unsure as to what he meant.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel… free," Daenerys started, her eyes still closed. "Like I'm… flying."

"You've managed to connect your mind with his," Harry murmured, quiet awe in his voice as he spoke. "I haven't read much of anything of the bond that the Targaryens of old had with their dragons but I think you've achieved that. The dragons that lived during the Dance were of one mind with their riders. Drogon's connected to you as you are to him."

The alien presence in her mind felt like a huge predator, like living fire and Dany's heart skipped a beat. _Drogon?_

The loud beating of wings in her mind stopped, hovering, before she could feel her child circle around. It was quiet for several minutes and Dany kept her eyes closed, enjoying the silence and peace, the time apart from ruling the city beneath her. The fighting pits were due to open in another moon again and with the death of one of her Unsullied, she had felt surrounded on all sides by problems.

The Sons of the Harpy had now taken to killing the men and women who supported her. The masters of Meereen had all asked her to reopen the fighting pits and Hizdahr zo Loraq had offered his hand in marriage to make the attacks stop. She didn't want to marry a random man or a master but if his word was true…

The sound of loud breathing drew her attention and the scratching of claws on stone made her open her eyes. She laughed out loud as Drogon landed on the terrace, his big body taking up more room than she was used to. He landed right next to them, his hot breath falling onto her. He was about the size of a small whale, much bigger than a horse or pony. He peered down at her with his red eyes, blinked once and then nuzzled down.

Daenerys smiled and reached out, feeling a sense of joy within Drogon, placing her palm on his muzzle. His hide was thick but she could still feel the heat from within him.

Harry had shuffled closer to her within the past few minutes, within a foot of her. He was still sitting cross legged on the stone, his green eyes soft. Viserion was curled up behind him, almost providing a wall of heat between the two of them and the rest of the pyramid. The sun made Viserion's hide almost a golden color, shining so brightly. All three dragons were the same size now, about the size of a small fishing boat.

"Thank you," Daenerys whispered, meeting Drogon's eyes and talking to Harry. Her heart thumped within her chest as she heard him whisper in that strange language of his to both dragons. She located that spot within her mind, the spot that she now realized was Drogon, and pressed upon him the knowledge of the two farmers that had agreed to sell them some livestock.

Drogon rumbled gently underneath her hand, a low deep almost purr, and Daenerys smiled, watching as Drogon pulled away, looking up into the sky. Dany looked over at Harry, seeing his wild black hair, some strands already escaping the brushover that he had given it that morning. She remembered seeing him two years ago, chained, exhausted and bruised and almost dead. His hair had grown longer over the months and it now reached his shoulders and she had seen him often times trying to hold it back with a tie.

Now he looked almost like a commonborn king, black hair and green eyes shining. He wasn't wearing particularly rich clothing but he was just in a light colored tunic and leggings. He hadn't even attempted to usurp her or to force her to wed her or be dominant in any way, leaving her to make up her own mind and to rule the way she wanted. He had saved those two children and had stayed with her when he could have gone back to his home.

With him, she could just be Daenerys Targaryen and not Queen Daenerys Stormborn, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Mhysa, Khalessi.

It had been a year ago that they had conquered Meereen, a year of ruling the city with his advice and Missandei's.

"Harry."

The language that he called parseltongue was rough and old sounding, almost like Valyrian but not quite. Harry looked at her, his eyes wide with awe and just a little bit of heat. He looked at her like Drogo had, his cheeks tinged with red as he caught her looking at him.

"The dragons in my world were never ridden," Harry offered, shrugging a little. "But here…"

"Brave men don't kill dragons in this world. They ride them," Daenerys said, shuffling closer to him so that there was no space between. Harry stayed where he was, meeting her eyes with muted desire.

"I'm getting that. I can sense Viserion in my mind."

"As I can sense Drogon."

Harry sighed, closed his eyes once and then reopened them. "Can I kiss you?"

Daenerys grinned, dipped her head in a nod. "I thought you would never ask."

Harry snorted and closed the last remaining inch of space between them. Daenerys met him halfway, pressing her lips to his. Heat echoed through her at the touch, sparks of want filling her as she moaned into it. Harry deepened the kiss, cradling her like she was something fragile, his tongue swiping out to slip into her mouth. Pleasure rocketed through her as he pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Her breathing quickened and wet heat gathered between her legs and just as Harry slipped his hand underneath her own tunic, Drogon let out a loud roar.

Harry yelped and withdrew only a little bit, leaning against her forehead and breathing heavily. Daenerys let out a quiet laugh and met Harry's eyes, her heart thundering in her chest. His lips twitched up in amusement as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"My queen."

* * *

The afternoon found them with an uneventful line of petitioners and thankfully no one had another bundle of bones. Harry stood behind her in Jorah's place and occasionally whispered advice to her though with most of the petitioners, she did not need any advice. Grey Worm had gone out to lead a patrol around the city, checking in with the taverns and the docks.

The need for ships was always on her mind but she wasn't sure if she was ready to go to Westeros. She had ruled Meereen for a year already, with Missandei and Harry's advice and still the complaints from the masters occasionally befuddled her.

"That's why you have advisors," Harry had said, shrugging. "It's not all on you."

"The King of the Seven Kingdoms has a small council," Ser Barristan had added. "They'll advise you if you need help. As the Lord Commander of your Queensguard, I would be on the council too."

As the last of the petitioners left the great hall, Daenerys sighed and glanced to Missandei, raising an eyebrow. Harry was nowhere to be seen and their morning kiss floated into her mind, making her heart skip a beat. She wanted more and she had clearly seen that Harry had wanted more.

"There is no one else in line to meet with you, your Grace," Missandei remarked, glancing out the window. "Harry went out with Grey Worm, before the last petitioner came in."

"I didn't even see him leave."

Missandei's eyes narrowed, her lips twitching up into a thoughtful grin. "He's quiet. For a man."

Dany snorted. "Have you and Grey Worm…"

Missandei raised an eyebrow, slowly shaking her head.

"Your Grace!"

Dany froze, turning to look at the Unsullied that was stationed outside the door. The man ran in, panting, his spear held in his hand, ready to be used and… "What is it?"

"There's a commotion going on in the city! There was something sent up into the sky, a big red light!"

Dany stood up immediately, running over towards the door. She heard Viserion scream, seeing his wings out through the window. She couldn't see Drogon anywhere but she knew he was close as she ran down the stairs of the pyramid, taking them two at a time. By the time she arrived outside, Drogon was standing right in front of the door. Viserion was already in the air, flying towards the line of smoke a few miles north in the city.

The Unsullied had already brought her silver, the mare that had Drogo had given her four years ago, saddled and bridled. Drogon took flight, not quite big enough to carry her but already at her side. Daenerys mounted up with a hand from one of the Unsullied and urged her horse into a canter, running straight in the middle of the street. The Unsullied closed ranks around her, keeping pace with the horse.

Street sellers and nobles quickly moved out of her way, some occasionally glaring at her. The former slaves that she saw moving around the city didn't need any urging out of her way, bowing respectively to her and grinning.

Yells filled the air as they moved towards the row of buildings that the smoke was coming from and she could hear fighting, sounds of steel hitting steel and the ugly squelch of flesh being torn. Viserion roared again as he flew over the building, smoke coming from his open mouth. Drogon and Rhaegal flew in circles above the street, low growls coming from both of their mouths.

As soon as they arrived, Daenerys dismounted, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Bodies littered the yard in front of them, bodies that had the golden harpy mask covering their faces, while others were clearly Unsullied. Harry and Grey Worm fought back to back against ten men. Harry was glowing, a hint of a black green aura surrounding him. His eyes were bright with intensity as magic curled around him. He waved his arms in small movements and men flew back from him, rose up into the air and were thrown several feet away, landing in a broken heap.

As soon as his eyes met hers, his eyes narrowed. He glanced down to the body in between him and Grey Worm. "Get down!"

Grey Worm immediately fell to the ground at Harry's words and Daenerys shivered, hearing the less than subtle steel in them. Sickly colored green light sped from Harry's fingertips, surrounding the yard and striking the remaining Sons of the Harpy. When the light hit a man, they fell down and stayed down, eyes going sightless in death. As one, every man wearing a mask fell to the stone floor. Silence fell around them.

Daenerys stared, her eyes wide, as Harry stood there, stood in the center of a circle of bodies. He was breathing hard and so was Grey Worm, as he stood back up. Harry took a deep breath and then knelt down, murmuring spells under his breath that sounded familiar. They were the same spells that she had heard from him when he had healed the two children and they were directed at Ser Barristan, the body that she had thought was a corpse.

Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion all screamed above them, circling the street.

"Grey Worm, are you injured?" Harry finally asked, looking back up. His eyes caught hers and held, as he helped Barristan up.

"No. Are you?"

Harry blinked as he turned to look at Grey Worm then glanced down at himself, shaking his head. "Nope. Ser Barristan, I'm pretty sure you need to be alive to be a member of Queen Daenerys' small council."

Barristan sighed, letting out a rough cough and let Harry and Grey Worm help him up. "Was that a problem in your world?"

"Hmm?"

"People being… dead and still alive? Did magic…" Barristan trailed off, coughing again and bending over, clutching his ribs.

Harry tilted his head and then laughed. "Depends. Voldemort was kind of… undead I suppose. Let's get out of here."

Daenerys rolled her eyes and mounted back on her horse, her lips twitching up into a grin. Harry grinned up at her, his eyes still glowing. "We'll meet you back at the pyramid."

* * *

Daenerys paced in front of Ser Barristan's door, listening to Harry mutter more healing spells over the knight. Night had come since they had all arrived back at the pyramid and more Unsullied men were stationed around the halls than before. Belaro and Sera, the children that Harry had rescued from the posts, were at the door too, their eyes wide. The boy had been nine years old when they had rescued him and now he was almost ten. Sera was ten and one, her dark hair curly and braided at her back, was more quiet than her counterpart.

"I want to be a knight like he is," Belaro whispered, turning to look at Daenerys as she approached the door again. He had a shorter head of hair than Sera but his blue eyes were brighter than hers.

"Can girls be knights too?" Sera questioned, her eyes wide with hope. "Cause I want to be one too."

Daenerys smiled softly, wistfully, as she looked both children over. "Yes, you can definitely be a knight. I am sure Ser Barristan would take you on as a squire."

Sera nodded and turned back to the door, her eyes narrowing in thought as it opened. Harry stepped out, dirt and blood in his hair and covering his shirt.

"He'll be fine," Harry offered, his eyes widening a little at his audience. "He's just going to need to get some rest."

"I am very glad to hear that," Daenerys remarked, watching as Harry closed the distance between them. "You need to get some rest too."

"Says who?" Harry teased, his lips twitching up into a small grin, as they left, falling into step with her as they headed up the set of stairs to her quarters.

"The opening of the fighting pits is tomorrow," Daenerys answered, stopping at the door to her rooms. Harry stood in front of her, leaving only a few inches between them.

"Yes. Missandei told me. You know… listening to Daario talk of his history with them and seeing how passionate he was…" Harry trailed off, his eyes flashing with something that could have been heat. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in the three of us sometime?"

Daenerys stared at him and then grinned. "We didn't get to finish our conversation this morning."

"That we didn't." Harry smiled and stepped in close, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Did you want to?"

"Yes."

* * *

Daenerys' heart thudded within her chest as Harry smiled, his arms coming around her waist. He gently pulled her into a kiss, his lips pressing to hers. The door behind her creaked open all the way as heat pooled in her stomach. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth and Daenerys moaned as his tongue brushed her own. His arms wrapped around her and she let out a small noise of surprise as he picked her up, pressing a kiss to her neck as he stepped into her rooms.

"_Harry."_

He walked them over to the bed, lay her down on the sheets. She stared at him, seeing his green eyes widen a little as he licked his lips, pulling his shirt off. He was well muscled now, having ridden on horseback for the past year and fought when necessary. But he didn't flaunt any part of him, not the magic, not anything and the men that Daenerys had encountered in Essos were so unlike him.

He shucked off his boots and climbed up onto the bed, leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her mouth. Daenerys reached up to wrap her own arms around his back, meeting him halfway and pulling him to her. She could feel his cock through his leggings and the movement made them both groan. He settled between her legs, stroking her thighs as he moved.

He raised an eyebrow at her, almost gesturing to her body and she nodded, watching as he slipped a hand underneath her dress. Heat slithered through her at his touch, sparking pleasure. He grinned down at her, his breath shallow with arousal as he helped her pull her clothing off, his eyes going wide as he took in her body.

"You're not half bad yourself."

Dany elbowed him and laughed only for it to turn into a gasp as his fingers traced her breasts, squeezing lightly. Her nails dug into his bare back and she had the distinct feeling he didn't care as he bent down to lick and lave her other breast, drawing her nipple into his mouth and moaning. Heat gathered in her stomach, slick wet heat gathered in between her thighs and she whined, arching up to kiss him again. Her heart galloped in her chest like it was a horse trying to escape its confines, sweat gathered on her forehead.

Harry grinned as he pressed his mouth to her's, his fingers tracing light circles around her breasts. "You're beautiful."

"I've already…" Dany trailed off, her breath shaky with need. "If you're expecting…"

Harry shook his head, stroked her waist as his hands continued further down. "I don't care if you're had sex with other people. I just care if you're… you know… having fun."

Daenerys blinked and glared at him. Harry winked at her and then his hands trailed further south, rubbing teasing touches between her thighs. She watched him go, her heart beating, as she remembered what it was like with Drogo. His rough hands as he pushed into her from behind.

"Harry."

He stopped immediately as she froze up, his eyes narrowing in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I… I want to continue. It's…"

"Memories?"

Daenerys dipped her head in a nod and he studied her for a moment before shrugging. "How about this?"

He snaked his hands under her body and flipped them, moving his whole body in just a few quick movements so that she ended up on top. She stared down at him now, now easily able to see his straining cock under his leggings.

Harry looked up at her, raised an eyebrow. "That better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime," Harry whispered, smiling up at her and reaching to grasp her hips with his hands. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into her skin as she sat on him, right before his still clothed legs. One hand moved to circle her waist and moved to trace her inner thighs, his fingers finding their way to her folds. A finger entered her and she sucked in a tight breath as pleasure sparked through her. Wet heat gathered in between her thighs as he curled and stroked her, lighting her nerves on fire.

She shivered as he added a second finger, rubbing at that spot that made her light up. Her eyes closed then reopened as he lifted her up with both hands at her waist, his leggings slipping down and off him without him. He continued to hold her up and then she grinned, nudging his hands off her and moving over his cock.

Harry's eyes widened a little and then he sucked in a sharp breath as she sank down onto him, both of them letting out a deep sigh. Daenerys stilled her body, pressing her hands down on his stomach to steady herself. Harry groaned, his eyes closing tightly then reopening, widening with desire.

She kept her body still, looking down at him and then rocked slightly. He moaned as if he had been punched in the gut and then curled his fingers through her's as she began to move with intent. Pleasure rocked through her body, her muscles clenching around his cock, and she felt pleasurably full. He was inside her, beneath her and around her as he bucked up into her, hitting another spot that made her yell as her release rocketed through her.

Her toes curled and her thighs clenched around him as her release sent him over the edge as well. He curled his fingers around hers tighter and held onto her, one of his hands moving to wrap around her as the echoes of her release rumbled through her body. Her toes curled in the sheets underneath her as he lifted her up, his cock slipping out of her with a wet squelch. He slowly and gently pulled her up to lay on his chest and she leaned her head down onto his shoulder, her eyes drooping closed as his other finger carded through her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The roiling of her stomach woke her up and Daenerys jolted up in bed, keeping quiet to not wake Harry, who was curled up in bed next to her. She curled an arm around her body and stood up, swinging her legs off the bed and padded through the room, stepped into the small room in the corner in time to sick up. A whimper left her throat unconsciously as her dinner left her stomach, leaving a burning feeling in her throat.

She tried to take a deep breath only for more to come up, fast and hot.

"Daenerys?"

Harry knelt beside her, his eyes soft with concern as he drew back her hair and rubbed her back. "Do you want me to get Missandei?"

Dany nodded, gulping in shaky breaths and leaning against Harry's bare shoulder. He was shirtless and just in a pair of comfortable sleeping leggings. He curled an arm around her waist before whispering something under his breath, a ghostly blue… dragon flowing out from his fingers. The dragon was about the size of a small horse, taking up a lot of room as it walked over to nudge Harry playfully. Dany watched as Harry blinked, sucking in a tight breath at the sight before them.

"I… did not expect that," Harry whispered, before gesturing to the door. "Missandei, the queen needs you. We're in her rooms."

"You…" Dany croaked out, staring at the ghostly dragon as it flew between the walls of the pyramid. The sun shone through the windows of the queen's quarters, bright dawn light covering every square inch of the terrace outside. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion were curled up together in the small gardens outside, sleeping under the lone tree. "You did not expect… what?"

Harry's lips twitched up into a wry grin, reaching his hand back and catching a hovering glass. He handed it to her and she peered into it, taking a sip of deliciously cold water. She watched as he whispered another spell, waited for a minute and then caught a shirt in his hands, pulling it over his torso.

"That was a patronus," Harry explained, as they heard Missandei open the door to Daenerys quarters and walk in. "It's usually used to protect against dark creatures-"

"Like the dementors you told us of."

"Yeah, exactly like. Or it can be used as a messenger," Harry continued, shrugging. "It has two forms, one that's more of a shield and the other is an animal. The animal usually takes the form of whatever is most significant to the caster and it can change. When I first cast it in my school years, my patronus took the form of a stag."

"Your Grace?"

Daenerys let out a sigh of relief as Missandei came in, her dark eyes narrowed as she took in her appearance.

"I would totally help to braid your hair," Harry offered, winking at her. "But I don't know how to braid so…"

"Would you like to learn?" Missandei asked, as she stepped into the small privy and reached for a small towel and dunked it in water.

Harry stared between them, watched as Missandei lay the wet towel onto Daenerys' neck. "I suppose. It's probably time for a haircut for me anyways, all this hair flying loose."

Dany grinned, taking in another deep breath as her stomach calmed. "I like your hair."

"Yeah, well, yours looks so much easier to handle," Harry retorted, smiling back at her. "Mine… Ugh, don't even get me started."

Dany laughed quietly and took Missandei's hand as she stood up, raising an eyebrow. "No one else was affected by last night's meal, were they?"

Missandei shook her head, her eyes narrowing even more in worry. "No one reported anything. You would know if it was poison?"

"You would know," Harry said, standing up and glancing out the door and then back to them. "Any other symptoms?"

"No."

"You're not leaking blood or pus out of unusual points, you're not yellow… I'd say it's not poison. There could have been something in the food, some unusual herb by itself. When we get to Westeros though... " Harry trailed off, his eyes going wide.

Magic gathered at his fingertips, sparking around his fingers, and Dany's heart skipped a beat, worry filling her. "Harry?"

"There's something… Magic. Familiar magic. I felt it," Harry murmured. "Have there been any… unusual sightings in the city lately?"

Missandei shook her head. "What would you consider unusual?"

"Uh… I don't know," Harry said, glancing to Dany. "What is on the schedule this morning? Anything?"

"I am due to make an appearance at the the fighting pit this morning," Daenerys answered, lifting her shoulders in a small shrug. "As awful as watching people fight to the death for entertainment is."

Harry nodded idly, following them both as they stepped back into Dany's main rooms.

Daenerys glanced down at her stomach, feeling the last few rumbles subside, and sat down on the chair. Missandei followed her and began to braid her hair, her deft fingers carding through her hair.

The knock at the door drew her attention and she called for whoever it was to enter. Grey Worm stepped inside, looking to Missandei first and then between Daenerys and Harry.

"Your Grace, there are two people who are asking for you," Grey Worm said, his eyes narrow. "They say it's urgent."

Daenerys' eyes widened a little. "Are they masters?"

"No. They are not citizens of Meereen. They do not look like them nor do they look like anyone I have ever seen before. They..." Grey Worm trailed off, hesitant as he looked at Harry. "One of them has… your hair."

Harry blinked, crossing his arms. "My hair?"

Grey Worm gestured widely with his hands. "She has brown eyes and brown bushy hair."

"That still doesn't seem…" Harry paused, his eyes widening. "Is it a man and woman? My age?"

"Yes."

"And… Does the man have bright red hair?"

Grey Worm nodded and Harry's eyes widened even more.

"Harry? What is it?" Daenerys questioned, looking at him before glancing to Grey Worm in question.

"I think… Will you excuse me?"

Dany nodded and watched as Harry walked over to the door, slipping past Grey Worm.

* * *

Harry ran through the hall and down the set of stairs, taking the servant's stairs down to the great hall that Dany was using as a throne room. He stopped before the doorway, his heart beating loudly within his chest and nudged the door open, looking out into the hall.

Ser Barristan was waiting by the throne, talking to the young man and woman in front of him. Harry's heart thumped even louder and he could vaguely feel Viserion's interest perk.

"... He would be the same age as us," Hermione said, her voice steady as she looked at the old knight before them.

"Black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead," Ron added, his eyes narrowed. "You know of anyone like that?"

"Mayhaps I do."

"Ron! Hermione!"

Harry ran down the stairs, ignoring the two Unsullied soldiers who had been stationed at the door, and throwing his arms around both of his friends. Hermione and Ron both laughed out loud and wrapped him up in a hug, tightening their arms around him.

"How?" Harry questioned, pulling back a little to look at them each. Hermione was clearly pregnant, her rounder belly showing a little through her tshirt.

"It took a while," Hermione said, smiling widely at him as she stepped away. "We ended up having to go through the Black library and then… Well, it's good to see you, Harry."

"Mate, you wouldn't believe what people were saying about you," Ron remarked, shrugging. "There were people saying you had left to become a dark wizard."

Harry snorted and shook his head, noting that Ser Barristan had left to give them some privacy. "I'm not a dark wizard clearly. It's good to see you two too."

Hermione laughed. "We can't stay for long. The time turner we… fixed up only gave us three hours here and we used two of them to navigate here."

"Time turner? You stole a time turner from the ministry?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione went red and elbowed him. "We've done worse. We just wanted to see you."

Harry nodded, smiling wide. "You didn't think I might have died?"

Ron and Hermione just looked at him, their eyes narrowed. Harry grinned and pulled them into a hug again, his heart beating.

"Does this mean that you'll continue to visit in the future?" Harry asked, after a few minutes.

"Don't you want to come back with us, mate?" Ron questioned, gesturing around at the great hall. "This place looks a mite dodgy."

"I…" Harry trailed off, sighing. "I found someone."

"Oh?" Hermione questioned, blinking and then her eyes narrowed.

"Come on." Harry gestured back up the steps and further into the pyramid. "I'll introduce you."

* * *

Daenerys looked out over the city as she broke her fast, seeing Grey Worm and Ser Barristan confer in the corner of the room. Missandei stood at her side, reading the several correspondences that they had received from the good masters of the city. There had clearly been something that had drawn Harry's interest but neither of them knew what it was, other than the two young people wanting to meet her in the throne room.

"Daenerys?"

She turned to look as Harry stepped in through the door, his eyes lit with excitement. He was smiling, his shoulders looser than they had been for the last few days.

"Harry? What is it?"

"I…" Harry paused as he walked in, hesitating before the table. "The two people that wanted to talk to you were my friends. Is it alright if they meet you?"

"Your friends? From your home world?"

Harry nodded, his eyes narrowing a little in thought. "They… stole a device from our ministry to see me."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged, crossing his arms loosely. "We did worse during the war."

"Yes. I know. I would love to meet them," Dany remarked, her lips twitching up into a small grin as she stood up from the table. "Are you planning on coming with me to the fighting pit?"

"Do you want me with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll come with you."

Harry turned to look at something behind him, gesturing into the room. A young woman and man walked into the room, both stopping alongside Harry as they took in the room. The doors to the terrace were wide open to her left and she could easily see and sense Drogon outside, as well as see Viserion and Rhaegal curled up in the sun. The morning sun glinted off their hides, their wings curled up at their sides.

"Wow. This is quite a pyramid," the woman said.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meereen and the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Harry said, gesturing to her. "Your Grace, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends."

"Mate, there are dragons out there," Ron spoke, his eyes going wide as Drogon lifted his head up to look through the windows at them.

Dany smiled at him and turned to look at Harry's two friends. "It is nice to finally meet you both. Harry has said much of you two."

"We know there are dragons out there, Ron," Harry replied, grinning in amusement. "They're not like the dragons from our world. In this… men and women rode dragons."

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned to look at the three creatures out on the terrace, her gaze moving to the banner of the three headed dragon. "Why three heads?"

"This world is still in the medieval ages," Harry answered, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "It has houses and lords and ladies and kings and queens."

"You're of House Targaryen then," Ron said, his eyes lighting up with interest. "It's like a game of chess."

Harry snorted. "Uh… it's something like that. Darker though."

"The three heads are for the first Targaryen king of Westeros and his two wives," Dany explained, walking over to stand in front of the three friends. "Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. The three heads of the dragon."

Hermione's eyes widened further and glanced to Harry.

"There must be a longer story here," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, caught Dany's violet eyes. "Yeah. A story that goes back almost three hundred years."

"We don't have long here," Ron said, looking between the two. "Harry, are you really… going to stay here?"

"I think I am," Harry replied, his eyes narrowing. "There are a lot of wrongs here. She started it and I aim to help her gain the throne of Westeros. I don't… Will you guys be able to visit again?"

Hermione sighed, rubbing her stomach as she thought. "I don't know."

"You… you don't know?" Harry echoed, turning to look at his friend.

"Kingsley actually helped us with this spell," Hermione said, closing her eyes briefly before reopening them. "I've been working with him to get the ministry back under control and I don't know when that will happen."

"Kingsley said that she would be a good minister of magic someday," Ron added, smiling and slipping an arm around Hermione.

Daenerys smiled. "Harry said he thought so too."

Hermione's cheeks reddened as she looked at Dany, looking the other woman over. "Has Westeros ever had a queen before?"

"There was Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen," Daenerys offered, shaking her head. "She… went mad. My favorite Targaryen in history was Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, the Queen Who Never Was. I would have loved to meet her."

"The readings said she was still as fierce and fearless as she had been in her younger years as when she was 55," Harry said, blinking and then shaking his head. "The current King on the throne is a Baratheon, a son of the man who usurped her family's throne."

"Sounds like it will be quite a fight," Hermione said quietly. "Harry, I brought you a few things."

"You knew I would be staying?"

"I wanted to pack for every-"

"Every situation, yeah. What'd you bring?"

Hermione grinned and reached into a pocket, taking out a familar…

"My firebolt!" Harry exclaimed, grinning widely as he took it out of Hermione's palm and resized it. His trusty firebolt… He grinned as he stroked the handle, seeing his quidditch goggles strapped to it, and then glanced back up to Hermione and Daenerys, who was looking at it in confusion, her eyes narrowed. "I'll explain later."

Dany grinned, watched as Hermione again reached into her pocket and drew out a small fabric bag.

"That has the whole contents of your Gringotts vaults," Hermione continued, handing over the bag. "As well as the tent we used when we were on the run and… a certain sword. There's also a charmed trunk in there too, for you to do with as you wish. For now it has a greenhouse of potions ingredients, courtesy of Neville, and several other things that you might be missing."

Harry blinked and opened the bag, smiling and then pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "_Thank you."_

Hermione wrapped her arms around him too, leaning against his shoulder. "You're welcome. I figured you might need some supplies."

"You figured right."

Magic started to gather around them both, crackling and raw, and Hermione pulled back, crossing her arms and looking to Daenerys.

"You love her, don't you?"

Harry sighed, knowing that Hermione would be able to tell if he lied and nodded. "I do."

"I'm glad you found someone," Hermione whispered, stepping back to stand next to Ron. "Good luck, your Grace."

Daenerys dipped her head in a nod as Harry walked back over to stand next to her, dropping his arms to his sides. She turned to look at him as his friends vanished and slipped her fingers into his, feeling him tremble.

"I don't know if we'll see them again," Harry whispered, his voice shaky.

"She said that it would be possible, didn't she?"

Harry snorted. "She and Kingsley will have a job between themselves. The ministry is a hornet's nest."

"What did she mean when she said your vaults from Gringotts?" Dany questioned, peering down at the bag still in Harry's hands.

"Oh. They're my money," Harry remarked, shrugging. "I figured they would use it but I guess not. If my memory serves, there's enough in here to fund an invasion force. If we need to buy ships and the men to crew them, we can buy them."

Daenerys' eyes widened and she blinked, meeting his green eyes.

Harry grinned a little.

* * *

It was a week later and yet another morning of attending the opening of another fighting pit that Daenerys woke up sick. Missandei helped her to the privy, looking at her in concern.

"Your Grace…"

"Alright. Call Harry," Dany whispered, her voice hoarse as she leaned against the warm stone wall.

Missandei stood up and walked out of the small room, speaking quietly to call for their wizard. Harry came at a hurried walk, his hair all over the place, wand in hand as he looked her over. "This is the third morning this week."

Daenerys nodded and felt his magic curl around her, warm and safe. Harry blinked at the results, something only he could see, and stared, his mouth opening and closing.

"Harry?"

"Daenerys… Are you sure you can't get pregnant?" Harry questioned, his voice quiet.

"Yes. What… what are you seeing?"

"I see… You have a child growing within you," Harry murmured, his eyes wide.

Dany stared at him, her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly within her chest. She glanced down at her stomach, slipping an arm around herself. "A… babe? I have… I'm pregnant?"

Harry nodded.

Daenerys blinked, slowly stood up, taking his outstretched arms to steady herself. "I'm pregnant."

"Yes."

"I'm really… A child…" Daenerys whispered, slowly beginning to smile. Missandei returned her smile with one of her own, washing the cloth that she had used to clean Dany's face of sick. "_A child._ I didn't… I thought I'd never have a child of my own again."

"It must be my magic," Harry replied, shrugging and running a hand through his hair. "Is this… Do you want it?"

Daenerys curled an arm around her stomach again, smiling widely now. "_Yes._"

Harry grinned and slipped his arms around her, his eyes widening and smiling even wider. He gently picked her up and swung her around, laughing quietly. "A child of our own. You're not the last of your house."

Daenerys laughed and curled her arms around him, burrowing into him.

* * *

Later that morning, Jorah Mormont showed up for the first time in a year as a fighter in the pit. Daenerys stared down at him, seeing Harry out of the corner of her eyes as he stepped forward to stand next to her.

"I bring a gift!" Jorah called out as the guards tried to haul him away and out of her sight.

"A gift?" Harry whispered in confusion. "What…"

"It's true! He has."

Daenerys turned to look at the speaker, glancing down at the dwarf as he walked into the small arena. He had short, blond, curly hair on his head and mismatched eyes, one green and one black, and he walked into the arena like he owned it.

"Who are you?" Daenerys questioned, standing up.

The short man walked up and held up his chained hands. "I am the gift. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. My name is Tyrion Lannister."

* * *

AN: That's it for this story! Next up is "Rising Dawn" and I'll get that started soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic.


End file.
